Baby Troubles
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: Ken is worried sick about Daisuke's reaction to his unexpected pregnancy.He calls up possibilities that is more worse than the next and he falls in tears to this. Daisuke arrives home to see him in that state and Ken tells him. What is Daisuke's reaction?


**The master is back in action people!**

**Did you miss me?**

**Of course you did.**

**I am wonderful!**

**But for the people who are upset at my absence, here is something to make it up.**

**Oh, before we start, homophobes are NEVER welcome here so bye now.**

**Lets begin our make – up story (pun intended)**

**Baby Trouble**

I paced nervously around the room, trying to calm my overexcited nerves as my mind tried to desperately wrap around the doctors news once again.

"_Congratulations Mr. Motomiya, you are pregnant it seems. The sickness you have been experiencing_

_all week are just one of the many symptoms of the pregnancy. No need to worry..."_

I clutched my hair painfully in anger and frustration.

No need to worry!

I am a pregnant man for pete's sake.

Pregnant **MAN!**

And the worst part was how Daisuke would react to the news when I tell him. Imagine the possibilities.

**Possibility #1**

"Ken-chan, I'm home.."

"Welcome home..I got some news from the doctor.."

"Oh great...what was the matter? Is it serious?"

"I'm pregnant.."

"Get out of my house, you sicko!.."

**End of possibility #1**

I trembled nervously at the thought but shook it away before it could really get to me.

Daisuke would never do that.

**Possibility #2**

"Ken-chan, I'm home"

"Welcome back Dai-chan, I went to the doctor today as you instructed..."

"And what did the doctor say, Ken?

"Well..I am..pregnant.."

"But that's terrible, I don't want kids"

"But Dai..."

"No buts Ken, either you give it away or you kill it. But either way, I don't want anything to do with it.."

**End of possibility #2**

I trembled more harshly than before while my tears threatened to fall.

I shook my head and tried my breathing exercises to calm my troubled thoughts.

Daisuke definitely wants kids...right?

**Possibility #3**

"Ken-chan, I'm home..."

"Hi Dai, how was work?"

"Fine, did you go to the doctor to see what was the problem?"

"Yes, I did.."

"And what is it?"

"I am pregnant Daisuke.."

"Bummer, I just despise kids, can't you get rid of it?"

"But Dai..."

"No buts Ken, we can't keep it, you need to get rid of the **thing **before we have to spend money on it"

"Dai.."

"Look Ken, if you want to take care of it then be my guest if you us to get a divorce because I don't want that revolting **thing **in my house.."

"I..."

"Who is it gonna be Ichijouji..Me or that **thing** you're growing?"

**End of possibility #3**

I tried my best to stop the tears from overflowing but I couldn't stop.

The thought was so hurtful..and there might be a chance that it would happen.

I was so busy trying to wipe the tears away that I didn't put much thought when the bedroom door opened and a person appeared behind me.

It was only when my name was uttered by angel's lips.

"What's wrong Ken? What is the matter?"

I only cried harder at his soft tone, thinking how it would harden with hatred and disgust when I tell him.

Hearing a slight growl as my warning, I was turned around and pulled in a embrace that warmed me to my very core.

"Tell me what happened at the doctor's office..."

I stiffened and pushed Daisuke away lightly.

I refused to see the worried and confused brown orbs that I is my sea of dreams and kept my head bowed.

"D-D-D-Daisuke, the d-d-doctor..Dai,...I-I-I'm pregnant"

Hours passed to me while in reality it was seconds as I waited for Daisuke's answer.

"Ken..."

I could hear the joyful tone in his voice and perked up slightly.

"That's absolutely wonderful to hear.."

I started crying again at the sincerity and love in his voice.

I was so happy.

I felt soft lips cover my own in a chaste kiss and returned it happily.

But we broke apart at an unexpectedly tummy growl coming from me.

Daisuke started laughing and because his laughter was so contagious, I started laughing along too.

And that's how we ended up at a restaurant, laughing happily as our future was on the way.

The End!

That's all folks!


End file.
